Here on After
by lil sweetie
Summary: Seven months since she’s been officially been named, Kira EmilyAnn Ford Oliver. 7 months of her new home and 7 months to try and forget the past. REMAKE OF THE FIRST, A KIROMMY LIKE NO OTHER!
1. 7 months

Here on After

Sorry I deleted the last one, I was re-reading it and I didn't like it to much so I decided to re-do it. It's a new edition and there are some twist and changes from the last one but still the same plot. Enjoy! (Don't own Power Rangers, you know the deal)

…………………….

It's been 7 months. Seven months since she's been officially been named, Kira Emily-Ann Ford Oliver.

7 months since her new guardian rescued her from her downhill life and took her under his wing, 7 months of her new home and 7 months to try and forget the past.

But it didn't work.

All her life Kira had been an ignored, abused, hurt child. Her parents were alcohol and drug addicts, and on top of that, parental abusers. They never paid her any attention, and when they did, it wasn't pretty.

Kira's friends couldn't count the number of times she came to school with bruises, cuts, burn marks, and she tried to play it off with lame excuses.

Well finally someone took a stand and let one of the school counselors know who alerted social services. And in the summer of Kira's freshman year, Mr. and Mrs. Ford were arrested on charged of child abuse, drug and alcohol abuse and a burglary charge of a local jewelry store.

Since her parents were sent to years in prison and she had no Aunts, Uncles, and her grandparents were unable to take care of her, Kira was sent to an orphanage.

Probably the worst summer of her life. Her parents were sent to a federal prison and on top of that she was being shipped away to a local orphanage.

She spent a month in orphanage and she officially dubbed it the worst month of her life. She had a cur view, was hardly allowed to go any wear except for school. And that made it especially hard for her to escape to do her ranger duty. (I changed the time-line)

But then her savior came, her mentor and science teacher, Dr. Oliver.

He was like a father to them all, Trent, Ethan, Conner, and her, and little did she know that while she was gone, he was suffering.

He couldn't stand that she was on an emotional rollercoaster and the social workers were doing nothing about it. The kept talking about how it was better for the older kids to get them adopted sooner, and there for they introduced Kira to at least 10 different pairs of parents not quit understanding she was still remotely upset.

And needless to say, Tommy found that he had grown quite a connection with her. Not a romantically but he found her the one he could have a conversation with most out of the group. And she was caring, giving, loving and just an overall great person. She didn't deserve any of the things that were happening to her and there for Tommy took the stand and adopted her.

It was the beginning of her sophomore year when he did and things were a bit shaky. It was a little awkward for both of them, especially since they saw each other so many times a day and rumors were floating around school like a deadly gas but things turned out for the better.

And now both of them are only trying to take it one day at a time.

………………..

"_Saturdays are boring_" Kira concluded lazing over the couch upside down watching television.

She just woke up half an hour ago at noon and there was already nothing to do. Tommy was spending his time down in the lab and her cat, snow ball wasn't really fun to play with, he just liked to sleep. She was at a writers block for her music, she didn't feel like singing anyway and there was nothing on tv, so she was officially bored.

Or at least she _was_ bored.

In no more than 10 seconds of declaring how boring Saturdays was, she found a pair of brown eyes staring at her upside down, or right side up actually but it was her upside down.

"Hey Conner" she greeted dryly knowing those pairs of eyes anywhere. "Hey Trent, hey Ethan" she added also knowing they would be at his side.

"Hey couch potato, whatcha' doing?" Trent asked helping her up.

"Nothing really, it's so boring around here." She said trying to adjust her vision.

"Well no kidding you live with Dr. Oliver." Conner joked and the boys chuckled some.

"I heard that" came the voice of Tommy coming up from out the lab and into the living room.

"Uh, I meant that Dr. Oliver is not in the room………that's why it's so boring…….man can he party?" Conner asked trying to save himself.

"Nice try Conner" he said as the red ranger gave a cheesy smile "Kira did you clean your room?" he asked.

"Yes"

"And feed the cat?"

"Yes, and I changed the litter box" she added before he could asked and he nodded before heading into the kitchen.

Ever since she moved in Tommy tried to maintain some sense of decorum and have her do at least a little of regular teenaged chores. He didn't ask for much, all he asked was that she cleaned her room, take care of the cat and do the dishes every now and then. (which wasn't a lot considering they hardly ever cooked and when they did it was only 2 peoples worth of dishes) Everything else he did himself or the house-maid who came every Wednesday did. He wanted her to try and lead a normal a life as possible.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Kira asked her friends diverting her attention from her father.

"We were supposed to come for training but it's raining outside so we just decided to chill" Ethan said and Kira looked out the window to indeed find raindrops pouring down.

She sighed. "Well isn't this magical?" she said sarcastically. Now it was boring and raining. "That knocks the whole swimming idea off the bat" she mumbled.

"You know w could always train in Dr. O's lab" Ethan said before 3 pairs of hands clamped over his mouth.

"Shh!" Conner said.

"I heard that you guys so don't even bother" Tommy said and they said sending Ethan glares of betrayal while their at it. "I just don't feel up to training right now, so you're lucky but next time, you better be prepared" he said and they sighed.

Before anyone else could say a word, Haley came in, holding smiles and pizza in her hand. "Hey guys, anyone hungry?" she asked walking into the living room and setting the boxes on the tables.

"Yum, pizza!" Conner said as they three boys shot up and dove for the boxes.

Haley smiled as Tommy and Kira rolled their eyes.

"Hey Hail" Tommy greeted.

"Hey Tommy, hey Kira" she said sitting down on Tommy's sofa. "No practice today?"

"It's raining?" Ethan said while Kira got up to fetch some paper plates and napkins.

"So, you guys can practice in the rain, builds strength……..and character………..and all those other things that comes along with martial arts." She said not sure what it would really build.

Tommy only chuckled. "It's alright Haley I'm not really in the mood to train anyway." He said as snowball mad his way onto the couch, purring and rubbing his way onto Tommy. "Alright, beat it cat" he said picking up the white ball of fluff and setting him on the floor.

"Oh Tommy Look at him, he looks so skinny, aren't you feeding him?" Haley cooed at the animal picking him up into her arms and petting him before he scurried away.

"Haley he's 6 pounds overweight" he stated.

"Wow, you have a fat cat Dr. O" Conner said after swallowing.

"Oh nonsense, don't listen to them, I'll get you some food you poor darling." The red head said to the cat, carrying him to the kitchen.

Tommy only sighed, shaking his head. "_That's Haley for you, the only way to a persons heart is with food. Or a cat for this instance."_

……………………………

Later on that night it was about 11:30 at night and the team had left hours ago leaving Kira and Tommy in the house alone.

Basically Tommy spent the rest on his day in the lab while Kira spent hers on her music. But now it was bed time and Kira was heading up to his room to say goodnight.

Walking down the hall toward the light of an open door, Kira was about to knock until she saw him lying on his bed, looking through some sort of scrap book. Deciding she'd rather not disturb him as he took a trip down memory lane, she turned around about to head to her room.

"Oh hey Kira, you needed something?" he asked looking up and noticing she was about to leave.

"Uh, I was just going to say goodnight but of you're busy I could…………."

"No, no, it's ok, come on." He said waving her in.

Playing with the long sleeves of her yellow pajama top, Kira sat down on the bed next to Tommy, taking a peep at the book.

"What's that?" she asked glancing at it again before looking back up at him.

"Oh just an old scrap book from my teenage years." He said moving over some so she could see.

From the page that it was opened to it was scattered with pictured of different people and group pictures, some with Tommy in it and some without. People smiling, hugging, hanging together at the park, they just looked over all happy like they hadn't a care in the world.

"Whose this?" she asked pointing to the first group picture.

"That's the original team, back when I was the green ranger. This is Jason the leader………"

"Was he anything like Conner?"

Tommy chuckled. "No, not really, Conner's unique in his own way." He said and she smiled before looking back at the picture. "Anyway, that's Zack, nice guys with a good sense of humor. And that's Billy, he's like our Haley he knows _everything._" Tommy said and Kira chuckled. "And then there's Trini, she was the only one who could understand Billy, and she was probably the nicest girl on the planet. And last there's………..Kim" he said with a pause.

Kira looked at him then the picture. "You liked her didn't you?" she asked making a connection from his actions. "I hear you talk about her a lot" she added.

"I don't remember mentioning her……."

"You talk in your sleep Dr. O" she said giggling and Tommy made a confused expression. Did he really talk in his sleep.

"Alright since you're going on something there I'll let you in, yes I did like her. She was very special to me. She's beautiful, has a great personality, and just………amazing."

"So what happened?"

"She loved Gymnastics and was introduced to a famous couch who helped train her. Then she realized that soon she'd have to leave for the Pan Globals in Florida and eventually………she did, and that was pretty much the end of our relationship." He explained depressing himself a little with the story and deciding to leave out the part about the letter.

"I'm sorry Dr. O, but there has to have been some one else right? I mean it was your senior year wasn't it? You lived in Angel Grove for a couple more years before you moved here right?" she asked and Tommy sighed again pointing to another girl in the photo.

"That's Kat, after Kim left, she took her place as the pink ranger." He said.

"Wow you dated a model?"

Tommy chuckled. "No she wasn't a model she was a dancer, a really good one too. At first I didn't think I could date her because Kim just left, it felt wrong you know. But soon enough we opened up to each other and the next thing you know we were together"

"What happened?"

"After graduation she was offered a scholarship in England for a dance academy."

"So she took it?" Kira asked and Tommy nodded.

Kira sighed before yawning, suddenly feeling the sleepiness dawn upon her. Laying herself on her father's bed, she looked up at Tommy giving him a tired smile.

"Well I promise you, I won't be like your girlfriends Dr. O, I'll never leave you. As long as you promise not to leave me." She said feeling her eyes drooping lower and lower by the second.

Tommy smiled setting the scrap book down and pulling the blanket over her.

"I promise you Kira, I will never" he said and she smiled yet again.

"Good, nighty……night Dr. O" she whispered before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night Kira." He said brushing some of the brown locks out of her face. "I love you so much, never forget that."

…………………..

Review!


	2. Operation Tommy

Here on After ch 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, it's very much appreciated, keep it up!

…………….

Sunday morning. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the whether is gorgeous.

Kira always finds herself getting up earlier on Sunday morning's rather than her usual sleep past twelve. Normally she went to the park and spent her morning exercising, trying to ease off the frustration of her parents but now that she lived with Tommy she found herself training in his basement.

So that's where she was, in his basement, running on the treadmill, drenched in sweat, but still going none the less.

She loved exercise for some reason. It was like a way to get her mind of things, make her feel better and get in shape. She just loved working out and being a ranger gave her a couple perks too.

Deciding that an hour was enough on the treadmill, she turned the machine off and hopped off, grabbing a pair of gloves near by and stretching out a little ready to take a match with the punching bag hanging from the roof.

When she started her series of punches and kicks, Tommy came trotting down the lab with a smile on his face.

It was nice to see they had some things in common. He loved training and martial arts and she just loved being active in general. It was an ice breaker when conversations dropped between them and it was good to know they weren't so different.

"Hey there" he said taking his place on the floor mats and beginning his stretching.

"Hi" she said simply, continuing her punching.

"Care for a match?" he asked.

"………No………way" she said between punches.

"Why not?"

"Because your like what, an 8th degree black belt?"

"6th"

"What ever………..I'll……….loose and I know it." She said giving the punching back a roundhouse kick.

Tommy only chuckled. "Whatever" he said before starting a kata.

…………………

After a good hour and a half of training, Kira walked up the basement stairs followed close behind by her father.

"Oh man, I'm so beat" she said flopping herself on the couch but Tommy pushed her off. "Hey!"

"You're going to make the couch smelly like sweat" he said and she rolled her eyes before hoping back on.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing if you're cooking" he said then laughed at his own joke which caused Kira to toss a pillow his way.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent, I was only joking." He said tossing the pillow back on the couch. "What do you say we go for some bagels?"

"mmm, sounds yummy"

"Good, then bagels it is. I'll go pick them up and you……..take a shower" he said playfully pushing her off the couch again.

"Hey! Stop that!" she whined and Tommy chuckled grabbing his key to fetch the food.

………………

After goofing off a little while putting the topping on their bagels, Tommy and Kira finally settled down to eat.

Breaking off a piece of her cinnamon raisin flavored bread, when she thought he wasn't looking, Kira snuck the piece down to the fat cat waiting under the table for one of them to drop a scrap of food.

"Kira stop doing that" he said not bothering to put down the paper he was reading.

"I thought you didn't see me"

"These eyes catch everything" he said putting down the paper now.

"I was just giving him a little snack"

"You're always just giving him a little snack, and a little snack turns into a big meal and he winds up getting fatter then he already is. Do you want him to die of a stoke?"

"Honestly Dr. O it was just a piece of bagel"

"Kira, he's fat enough already, you know we should consider putting him on the treadmill"

Kira gasped picking up snowball and cuddling him in her arms. "He's not fat! He's just big boned"

"There's no such thing"

"Don't listen to him snowball, you're the cutest thing ever!" she cooed ignoring Tommy who picked back up his paper.

After a moment of silence dropped between the two, it was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Kira said jumping to her feet as Tommy sighed looking at her half finished food. He always wondered why it took her so long to finish eating. She found everything in the world a distraction while she was eating and it used to take her an hour just to finish breakfast. He would have got the door himself but she already beat him to it but springing to the door.

"_I swear Tommy you're either getting old, or lazy"_ he thought to himself taking a sip of his coffee.

Expecting it to be one of her fellow teammates, Kira swung the door open, full of smiles until she was met with 3 unfamiliar faces.

Her smile faded into a confused expression when it suddenly dawned upon her that these faces weren't so unfamiliar, she's seen them before but………where?

"Uhh, hi can I help you?"

One of the men, dressed in red, gave off the same kind of confused expression. "_Maybe we've got the wrong house, who is this chick? I don't remember Tommy ever mentioning a girlfriend before. A rather…….young girlfriend"_ he thought to himself.

"Uhh, does Tommy Oliver live here?" he asked.

"Um…..yes, let me guess, you want to see him?" she asked.

"That would be about right"

"Well come in, come in." she said ushering the three boys in and to the sofa in the living room while they looked around.

"Whoa, nice place, you live here too?" an African-American boy dressed in black said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yep, hold on one minute, I'll get him" she said heading into the kitchen.

That's when the three boys exchanged glances at each other.

"Jase, you remember Tommy mentioning anything about a girlfriend?" Zack asked.

"No, do you Billy?" Jason asked turning to his friend in blue.

"Well the last I talked to Tommy was about a year ago over the telephone, I don't quite precisely remember all the details of the conversation but I think not." He said.

"Billy why can't you just say no?" Zack asked.

"Well all I'm saying guys is that all lot of thing could have happened in the passed year, I mean they could even be engaged."

"Did you see a rock on her finger?" Zack asked.

"I don't recall seeing an engagement ring but then again I wasn't looking."

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute guys, that girl looks to be about what, 16 years old, now have we ever known Tommy to rob the cradle?" Jason asked.

But before the two could reply, Kira retuned with her hands over Tommy's eyes leading him to the living room.

"Now don't try to peak, it's a surprise ok?" she said giggling while she led the helpless Tommy in the room.

"Kira if it's Conner wearing that dress again, I really don't want to……….." he stopped when Kira uncovered his eyes, revealing his three best friends before his eyes.

"Whoa! No way! Guys, it's really you!" he exclaimed as all three got up with smiles and exchanged their manly hugs.

"Hey Tommy, long time no see, how've ya been man?" Zack asked.

"Ya, it's phenomenal seeing you again" Billy said.

"Isn't the same in Angel Grove without you bro" Jason said as they all sat down.

"Whoa, I still don't believe it. I can't believe you guys are here, how'd you get here?" he asked.

"By car man, and let me tell you Tommy, we used to think from Angel Grove to San Francisco was a long drive now _this_ was a long drive" Zack said.

"Well we just decided to surprise you bro, it's been forever since we last saw you and we wanted to see how you were doing" Jason said and Tommy smiled.

"Really appreciate guys" he said.

"No problem, so how are things here in Reef side? I heard you received your PhD and in turn was granted the opportunity to become a paleontologist." Billy said.

"Billy, bro, how many times do I have to tell you, _use smaller words"_ he said and Tommy chuckled.

"Zack's been trying to do that the whole ride here, it's not working" Jason said.

"Anyway Billy" he began letting off the last of his chuckles. "I'm sort of a paleontologist part time. I work as a science teacher at Reef side high" he said.

The three sent Tommy a wave of confused looks.

"Paleontology, teaching, Paleontology, teaching……." Zack said balancing the two jobs on his hands. "Bro, I don't see how it comes into play"

"To make a long story short, I needed something quite, something that would give me sort of a peaceful life"

"And you chose teaching? What are you nuts?" Jason asked and the four men burst out laughing. "I'm sorry bro but I just teach martial arts and that already gives me a headache." He added and they laughed again.

Watching as the three men, began discussing about their lives and taking a trip down memory lane, Kira grew rather bored and decided to leave to finish her breakfast.

"_I guess they really were close friends"_ she thought sitting at the table to finish eating.

But as soon as she left, Zack had to burst out with a question.

"And then there was this whole thing with Emily and………."

"Bro who's she?" Zack asking interrupting Jason.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Don't play dumb with us Oliver, that girl? Is she your girlfriend you never told us about?" Zack asked.

Tommy almost chocked breathing his own air at the question.

"I presume that's a negative" Billy said.

"No you guys, she's not my girlfriend, she's my daughter" he corrected.

"Daughter? How come you never mentioned a daughter to me!" Jason said.

"Didn't know it deemed much importance, I mean not to say that she's not important, she is but I didn't think I could start up a conversation with "Hey Jase, I have a kid and you?" he corrected himself as the others gave him dry looks. "What?"

"You mean to tell me you've had a daughter all these years and you never told me? Tommy dude, I thought I was your best bro" Jason pouted.

"And Kim didn't even bother to tell us either, can't believe they were hiding it this long!" Zack added.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean what? It's Kim's daughter isn't it? She looks just like her. Short, brown hair, brown eyes………"

"No! It's not Kim's daughter" Tommy interrupted Zack.

"So it's…….."

"No not Kat's either" he said before they could come up with it.

"Oh my God, Tommy you had a fling!" Jason asked.

"No! guys, stop guessing!" he said.

"Well if it's neither of those options the only probable solution is she would be adopted. Am I correct Tommy?" Billy asked.

Tommy sighed. "Yes Billy. Guys she's adopted. I took her in about 7 months ago when her parents were arrested." He explained.

"Her parents were arrested? What happened?" Zack asked.

"I'll go into detail about it later" he said looking behind him to make sure Kira wasn't around.

"Oh, well that's real decent of you Tommy, don't think I could handle a teenager around the house." Zack said.

"Try four" he grumbled.

"You adopted 4 teenagers?" Jason asked.

"No, her friends, my protégés, they're always around here and don't really like to go home." He said and the men laughed.

"Wait protégés? So you're a…………"Billy began.

"Yep, still kickn' it" he answered.

"Whoa! All hale the great Tommy, bro you're like a legend by now." Jason said.

"That's what my students say but, I don't really take much into it."

"Stop being so modest T, you know that none of us could keep up with that stuff anymore, we're too old. But look at you, still a ranger and teaching other rangers as well." Zack said.

"Well after this I'm done" he said.

"Ya it's about time you get started on that family" Jason said.

"What are you talking about? I have a family, me and Kira"

"Bro, you don't see anything wrong with that picture?" Zack asked.

"No"

"Tommy, I think their implying to a wife" Billy said.

"Guys" Tommy groaned.

"What? C'mon Tommy, it's been how long since you had a girlfriend?" Jason asked.

Tommy sat in silence to think about it in a moment before replying. "Um…college I think" he said.

"Exactly and how long ago was college?" Zack asked.

"Does it really matter? How you guys ever stopped to think that maybe I don't want a girlfriend?"

"T, it's been like _forever _since you had one, you have to be suffering." Jason said.

"We're not making to big of an assumption here are we?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm not gay I just……….don't have a lot of luck with women."

"That's why you adopted a girl?" Jason asked.

"Jase that's different. Besides I don't recall hearing about any of you three in a relationship."

"Married with a kid on the way" Jason replied.

"Currently I'm married" Billy replied

"I've been with Angela for 3 years now" Zack said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, when did all of this happen!" Tommy asked.

"When you were out living in the dessert where nobody could find you! You're lucky Billy ran into your mom at the gas station and asked about you, or else we never would have found you." Zack replied.

"Sorry guys, I was on this whole paleontology thing which required me to move from place to place" he apologized.

"It's alright bro, the important thing is, we're here now" Jason said.

"So you're married huh Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Let me guys…..Trini right?"

"Yep"

"And she's pregnant?"

"5 months"

"And you left her?"

"I told him the same thing" Zack said making a shame on you symbol with his fingers.

"Oh trust me, you would have too, she's going bonkers! Something always smells bad or something needs to be rearranged, she's always crying over tv commercials, how pretty the cereal box is, our bed sheets. Then I always do something wrong, she's constantly yelling at me and I can't say a thing because if I do, she cries" he said causing them to laugh.

"Jason, it's just the hormones that are tampering with her emotions, we all know Trini is a calm person"

"I know but, for know I need to get away for awhile. I need time to recuperate"

"And your married too Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Affirmative"

"Well sorry bro I can't guess, your romance completely baffles me"

Billy chuckled. "It's this girl I met in college, her name is Samantha and she's so beautiful, and talented and sweet, I just love her." He said.

"Ya they both talk the same" Zack said and they chuckled.

"Well that's great Billy, I'm really happy for you."

"And now my friend, it's time for us to be happy for you, let operation, get Tommy a girl, commence" Zack said.

……………………..

Reivew


	3. Wow

Here on after ch 3

……………..

After talking a bit more, Tommy finally convinced his three long time pals to stay for the remainder of their trip, not wanting them to waste any money on hotels.

It was currently 1:15 and they boys were hungry so Tommy decided to take them out to lunch.

After getting ready himself and grabbing his keys from downstairs Tommy shouted up the stairs for his daughter who was in her room.

"Kira!" he called and waited for an answer which never came. "Kira c'mon we're going to lunch!" he called again and began listening for any signs of music. He knew that if she was listening to music it was pointless.

"Hey Tommy I didn't know you had a cat" Zack said picking up snowball who was rubbing up on Tommy's leg most likely begging for food.

"Yah it's Kira's, I hate cats" he said.

"I love cats but Angela won't let me get one"

"_Whipped!"_ Jason "coughed" out and the other's laughed.

"I am not whipped, she happens to be allergic." He said.

Tommy chuckled before calling up the stairs again. "Kira!" he said but still got no reply.

He sighed, beginning to hike up the stairs to get her. "I have no idea what this girl is doing" he mumbled.

After reaching her room, Tommy knocked on the door. "Kira, c'mon on let's go" he said but still got no answer.

Becoming frustrated now, Tommy swung open the door about to ask her what it took for her to answer him until she found her peacefully asleep in her bed.

Tommy sighed, smiling and looking down at her. "_Poor thing, probably exercised to hard"_ he thought sitting on the edge of her bed and gently shaking her.

"Kira, c'mon it's time to get lunch." He said and she only groaned swatting his arm away.

Tommy only groaned, he was hungry and he knew it took forever for her to wake up.

Sitting her up some, he slipped on her sandals that were laying by the edge of the bed and picked her up in his arms making his way downstairs.

Jason, Billy and Zack who were waiting at the bottom looked at him in curiosity.

"Is she ok?" Jason asked.

"Yep, she's just sleeping, c'mon" he said leading them out to his recently bought Nissan Armada.

"Whew, you really do clean up from that paleontology don't you?" Zack said.

"Actually, my mom got it for me. When she found out she was a grandmother she went crazy and bought me a car. She said, I would need it to be sort of like a soccer…..er…..dad." he said as Billy opened the door for him allowing him to place Kira in. "Thanks Billy"

"But you only have one kid" Zack said.

"And she's a teenager" Jason added.

"I tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't hear any of it." He said as the others climbed in.

Climbing in the drivers seat himself, Tommy shut the door, turning on the engine.

"Man Tommy, a DVD player too? How much money do your parents have?" Zack asked looking at the DVD player in the back seat.

"A lot apparently since me and Tammie left" he replied pulling out of the driveway.

"Ok remind me again why you live on the outskirts of reef side." Jason asked.

"Because if I am ever attacked at my house I can't see my self explaining to my neighbors "hey no worries, I'm a 6th degree black belt and a power ranger, just continue about you business" he said and they laughed.

"Alright, point taken man but it's still like in the freaking country. It makes it harder to contact you"

"Sorry guys. And sorry I haven't called in awhile I've just been so…….."

"Busy?" Zack asked.

"Ya"

"It's alright Tommy. I could only presume that it would be an emotional rollercoaster for you as well. I mean with you adopting Kira and all." Billy said.

"It sort of is I guess, as if I'm not lost enough with women already." He said glancing in the review mirror at the still sleeping Kira.

"Does she know you're a ranger?" Zack asked.

"Yah, she's one of um'" he said.

"Whoa!" Jason said.

"Yellow?" Billy asked taking a glance at her yellow halter and white pants with yellow blotches on them.

"Yep"

"Man, she never escapes you huh? She lives with you, fights crime with you……." Jason listed.

"Goes to the same school and is in my first period class." He finished.

"That poor child" Zack said.

"Am I really that bad to be around guys?"

The three men laughed. "No Tommy, we were only joking." Billy said.

"Ya whatever so um, what do you guys feel like eating?" he asked.

"Pizza/Mexican/Tacos" they answered at once before exchanging looks.

"Mexican/Tacos/Pizza" they said again and Tommy laughed.

"Never mind, I've got the perfect place" he said

………………..

In no more than 35 minutes they reached one of the best places in Reef Side, California, Haley's Cyberspace café. Tommy decided to take them there to meet his good friend Haley and possibly his students if they were around.

"Haley's Cyberspace?" Zack asked.

"Ya, I want you to meet someone" he said parking the car.

"Cool with me, I'm just hungry" he replied.

Tommy sighed shutting off the engine. "Is Kira awake?" he asked.

"Nope, still knocked out, you sure you didn't knock her over the head with a vodka bottle or something?" Jason asked and Tommy chuckled opening the door on her side of the vehicle.

"No, she's just a hard sleeper" he said gently shaking her.

Instead of rolling over like she normally does, Kira actually woke this time with a sigh and a yawn, looking around to see where she was.

"We're at Haley's" he answered her unspoken question. "C'mon, we're going to get lunch."

Kira only gave off a little groan before getting out the car and quickly smoothing her hair out. "I'm not hungry" she said shutting the car door.

"I don't know how that's possible when you didn't finish breakfast." He said.

"Yes I did" she said yawning once more.

"That's why snowball walked off with cream cheese on his whiskers?"

"Maybe he snuck into the fridge" she said and Tommy gave her an "I don't think so" kind of glare.

By then, they reached the entrance of the restaurant and walked in with the place pretty much empty. Actually it only contained, Tommy's protégés and Haley herself.

"Wow empty in here huh?" Zack said.

"No actually it's Sunday" came the reply of Haley coming from behind the counter. "Hey Kira, hey Tommy, are these your friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya these are my friends from High school, Zack, Billy and Jason, guys this is one of my best friends, Haley Viktor." Tommy introduced.

"Hi" All three boys said at once.

"And what about us Dr. O? What are we chop liver?" Conner asked and Trent and Ethan who were playing cards laughed.

Tommy only rolled his eyes. "Guys this are my protégés I was telling you about, Conner, Ethan and Trent"

"Dr. Oliver! You're not supposed to tell anyone that………..whoa! You're the first red ranger aren't you!" Conner asked noticing Jason and zooming over to him at the speed of light.

"So much for not telling" Ethan said and this time Trent laughed.

"Ya….uh, how did you do that?" Jason asked wondering just how in the world the boy reached him in two seconds flat.

"Wow! This is soo cool! I'm the red ranger now! Awesome! I bet you we have so much in common." He said.

"Uh, no you don't" Tommy said and Trent and Ethan burst out laughing this time.

"Very funny Dr. O, and how come you didn't tell us your friends were coming, I would have prepared some questions to ask them sheesh" he said and the trio of boys chuckled.

"Here guys take a seat, is there anything I can get you?" Haley asked.

"Do you make burgers and fries?" Zack asked.

"Sure do, make um like no other." She said.

"Great, I'll take one of those."

"Same here" Jason said.

"Ma as well please." Billy added.

"Great, and you Tommy?"

"Um…..anything I guess, I just need some food in my stomach" he said.

"Ok, and how about you Kira?"

"Nothing to report" she said with her head down on the table still a little sleepy from her nap.

"Kira, you hardly had breakfast this morning, eat something" Tommy said.

"Don't want anything" she replied.

"You ok Kira?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I'm not hungry though" she said.

"Ya, she's on a diet" Conner said which caused Kira to snap up and toss a ketchup bottle at his head.

"Ow!"

"Shut-up Conner!" she said.

"No need to get violent" he said rubbing his head.

"Kira you don't need…."

"I'm not, Conner's making stuff up again, I'm just not hungry." She said.

"I was just joking Dr. O, she's not on a diet." He reaffirmed rubbing his head then checking his hand for blood.

"Ok, I'll just come back later then." Haley said scurrying off into the kitchen.

"You need help Haley?" Trent called.

"No it's alright." She said.

Trent shrugged before turning to face his teacher and his friends.

"So let me guess, you were the passed blue ranger, and you were the passed black ranger?" he asked noticing their dress code.

"You got it meng" Zack said imitating "Scarface."

"Affirmative" Billy said.

"Wow, hey do you guys have any embarrassing stories on Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

The boys chuckled. "Oh, we've got plenty" Jason said.

"Which will not be revealed thank you very much." He said glaring at both groups of friends.

"Oh c'mon Dr. O, it's only good fun" Conner said.

"And will it be the same fun when I tell them about that bunny costume incident Conner?" he asked as Conner shut-up and Ethan and Trent burst out laughing.

"Did we miss something?" Jason asked.

"To make………to make a long story short, Conner was dressed in a bunny costume hanging from the school flag pole!" Trent said and they only laughed harder at the memory.

"Not funny! And it wasn't my fault!" he whined and Ethan and Trent continued their laughter only harder. "Thanks a lot Dr. O!" he whined again and Tommy kept chuckling at the memory.

"Your welcome Conner" he said.

That's when Haley came out of the kitchen with 5 drinks, one for each of them.

"Here guys go, I hope you like coke." She said sitting them down on the table.

"Coke's fine, thanks" Jason said

"My favorite soda" Zack said.

"Superb"

"Thanks Hail" Tommy said.

"Here you go sweetie, you thirsty instead?" she asked setting the drink in front of Kira who still had her head down.

"Sure, thanks Haley" came a muffled reply.

Haley gave her a reassuring rub on the back sensing something was wrong with her before heading back to the kitchen.

"Kira are you alright?" Tommy asked also getting the "something is wrong" vibe.

"Yes, I'm still sleepy" came another muffled reply.

"You sure?"

"Yes" she said bringing her head up this time staring at the bubbles forming in her coke.

He gave her this one more unsure look before moving on.

"Hey is it?" Jason asked grabbing the red rangers attention.

"That's me!" he said.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you did earlier, you moved in like 2 seconds flat."

"Oh that? That comes along with my gem powers, it's a perk I guess, I don't know exactly how I do it, I just run." He explained with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you all have an extra power that comes along with the gem?" Zack said.

"It's not really an extra power, we can just do it without morphing. Conner has super speed, Kira has a sound wave shock, I have tricera-shields, Dr. O can go invisible and Trent can camouflage." Ethan explained.

"Phenomenal" Billy said.

"You mean all these years Zordon's been cheating us? We never got any perked powers" Jason said playfully crossing his arms and the others laughed.

"I guess it's a matter of a new generation Jason. I mean back in the 1990's the technology………."

"Whoa!" Zack said in an outburst interrupting his computer genius friend and gazing at the doorway.

"Bro what are you……." Tommy asked turning around to face the doorway to see what his friend was staring at but his gaze was caught with the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

………………

Review


	4. Ms Hart

Here on after ch 4

I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long pause folks, I was working on other stories until I realized that I had to continue my old ones so here it is! The latest chapter! Enjoy!

…………………………………….

Tommy couldn't believe it, after all these years, after almost a whole decade, she was here. She was walking in, looking around curiously and she was there. The most beautiful, precious, wonderful, sweet, charming, adorable person he's meet in all his life. She vanished from him once breaking his heart and now she was here. Kimberly Ann Hart, in the flesh.

Tommy felt his heart sink to his knees and the air seemingly being lifted from his lungs as he watched her walk into the café and look around in an apparent search for something. He had to say something to her, he couldn't let her go again. But what? What could he say that wouldn't sound angry or to emotional? He needed something casual. Especially with three of his best friends sitting right there, they were sure to make fun of him if he said something awkward.

"_Alright Tommy think, think, what could you say to her? God she's beautiful. No not that! Something casual, cool, smooth…..like…..hi or…..hey...or what's up? Anything Tommy! Just don't let her get away!" _he mentally yelled at his inner self.

Kimberly across the room walked into the café and looked around as it apparently seemed empty. _"I thought my students said that this was Reef side's hottest spot, it's empty. Hmmm, that's a little odd, there's only like 8 people in here and their……………..no way! That's' not them, Kimberly you're imagining things! That is so not………….it is them! Oh my God! It is them! Jason! Billy! Zack Tommy! What are they doing here! Oh my God, OH MY GOD! It's Tommy! Oh this is just fabulous. What do you plan to tell him Kim, Hey Tommy how ya doing, sorry for dumping you in a letter all those years but everything is good now right? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY he sure does look good. Love the hair cut. And those muscles nice job. No! Focus Kim, focus! You've got to think of something casual to say to him. Not to mushy, not to pitiful, something causal. Like…….hi…….or hey…..or what's up? Anything! You can't let him get away!" _she thought to herself before making her presence known.

"Jason? Billy? Zack? Tommy? Is that really you?" she asked.

Zack stood up upon hearing her voice and out stretched his arms, "Pinkie!" he said and she smiled at the old nick name embracing him in a hug.

"Hey guys, wow, I can't believe it's you, what are you guys doing here in Reefside?" she asked with smiles, giving a hug to Billy and Jason next.

But before any of them could give a response she paused in front of Tommy. Thomas Sean Oliver, he first love and the guy she regretted loosing every day of her life. The guy that used to hold her books to class or wait for her at her locker or pick her flowers in the morning, the charmer, the sweetheart, the lovable bear she knew as Tommy. What could she do? Should she hug him or give him a handshake or what? "_How about that casual talk Kim!"_ her brain yelled at her but the words wouldn't come out. She just couldn't say anything to the man that's she let go and has been out of contact with for almost a decade.

Tommy also paused when she paused in front of him. What was he going to say to her. What could he say to the woman that dumped him almost a decade ago? He wasn't mad at her at all, being the understandable guy he was, he understood her decision to move to Florida to pursue gymnastics and after awhile of sadness and morning he was happy for her that she found someone else. But he thought she was still cross country. He never imagined that he would be meeting up with her now or practically never. This was very awkward. A bitter sweet awkward but still awkward nonetheless. "_How about that causal talk Tommy!"_ he yelled at himself wondering why he was standing there like an idiot.

"Hey Kim." He said casually and Kimberly smiled that award winning smile before embracing him in a hug.

"It's so great to see you again." She said to him.

From this happy and not angry, loud and steamy confrontation that they were expecting, Zack, Billy and Jason exchanged glances. It seemed that their operation would come in sooner then expected.

"Good to see you to." He said happy that he didn't say anything stupid. As they let go of each other, Tommy pulled up a chair for her and she sat down gracefully.

"_Still a gentlemen as always."_ She thought while giving her thanks to him and smiling while facing the others.

"Wow, I don't believe it, I never thought that I'd run into you guys here. Well I don't mean the café I mean Reefside, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well were just visiting my pink petite, and we got hungry and decided to come here for some grub." Zack explained.

"Visiting Reefside? That's interesting? You have family down here?" she asked.

"If you consider Tommy family then ya." Jason said.

Kimberly dropped her jaw and looked over at Tommy. "Get out! You live here?" she asked. "_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes." _

"Ya for a couple years now." He answered.

"_He said yes! He lives here! Whohoo!" _

"Why you live here too?" he asked. "_please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes"_ he thought.

"Ya, for almost a year." She replied.

"_She said yes! Oh this is defiantly my day!"_

"Really I've never seen you around." He said. "Well other than work and the occasional party or shopping, I don't get out much." She said.

"Really! Neither does Dr. Oliver!" Conner said suddenly deciding to interject. This of course earned a laugh from Kim, Jason, Billy and Zack and a death glare from Tommy.

Conner cringed under Tommy's glare. He hated when he did that to him yet he insisted on pushing his buttons.

"Before there's anymore outbursts from him, Kim, I'd like you to meet my students, Conner, Ethan and Trent and Kira my daughter." He introduced.

"Oh you teach, that's so…………wait your daughter?" she asked suddenly registering what Tommy said. "_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't have a daughter! This is impossible! Oh Kim you should have known that somebody as sexy as Tommy wouldn't stay single for long. Oh and look at her she's so pretty, that means that the mother is pretty too. Oh fudge!" _she thought.

"Ya my daughter, Kira" he said not realizing what she was thinking at the moment.

"Oh that's sweet, how old are you hun?" Kim said trying her best not to sound disappointed that Tommy was taken.

"I turn 16 next month." She said.

"Oh that's…………….not right." Kim said.

"How is that not right? You know her birthday?" Zack asked.

"No but if I remember correctly, Tommy is a year older then me and he should be 26 and 26 minus 16 is……….."

"I'll explain later Kim." Tommy said and Kim gave him an awkward look before deciding to move on.

But before she could say another word, Haley came out from behind the back. "Trent I need your help back there with……..oh hi I'm Haley, can I get you anything." She said after realizing her new costumer.

"Oh you must be the owner." Kim said.

"That's me" Haley said proudly.

"Haley um, this is another one of my friends from High school, this is Kimberly." Tommy introduced.

At the mention of the name Haley beamed. She couldn't believe that there she was, Kimberly in the flesh. She'd never seen her before but Tommy used to mention her a heck of a lot back in college. He was infatuated with her even though she lived cross country. Haley insisted that she would try and hook them up back together but Tommy always refused. And now here she was, sitting right under her nose.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she said. "_I bet you she's that girl's mother. That's probably his wife, aww, she's so pretty. Darn it Kimberly!" _

"So anything I could get you?"

"Um……..some cranberry juice would be nice, if you have any?"

"Of course I do, that's an easy one." She said.

"Great, I'll have one of those."

"Coming right up. Oh and Trent I need your help in the kitchen please." She said and Trent set his cards down that he was playing with Ethan and stood up.

"Oh, now you need my help." He said sarcastically and Haley glared.

"In the kitchen please." She said and he followed her to the back.

"So Kim, what are you up to these days?" Jason asked.

"Um…..not to much, I live in a condo on Davie road and Reef dr, and I teach Algebra II at Sunset Academy." She said.

"You always did have a knack for math." Billy commented.

"Well what a coincidence, did you know, Tommy teaches science at Reefside High?" Zack asked.

"You teach science?" she asked in shock.

"Why does that come as a shock to everybody?" he asked.

"Well I mean…….you just used to pass science by the limb in High School, I thought you'd always open up a dojo with Jason or something of that sort."

"No, after high school Tommy left me." Jason said pretending to sound hurt and Kim chuckled.

"Well I actually thought about it but, my business management sucks and I would ask Haley to help me out but she's got her own business to run so, I figure why not do something quiet." He explained.

"And you chose teaching?" she asked.

"That's the same thing I said!" Jason added and Kim chuckled.

"Sorry Tommy, but I find it hard to believe that teaching is quiet. I mean I teach a room full of high school juniors and it drives me nuts some days." She said.

"Well believe me, compared to what I used to do, this is as quiet as it gets." He said.

"You didn't go moonlighting did you?" she said careful with her choice of words while in front of his students. Moonlighting was their term for moonlighting ranger work while they weren't rangers. They came up with the term at the farewell party for Zack, Trini, and Jason when they were heading to the peace conference and Rocky being the silly one told them to make sure they didn't do any moonlighting ranger work.

Tommy chuckled when she asked him this. "No I didn't, I used to work on paleontology digs with my partner Anton Mercer. But when an experiment went wrong, I decided to do something more quiet."

"Ohhh, you're a paleontologist. I wonder where _that_ interest came from." She said and he chuckled. "And you used to work for the rich guy, hmmm you did have a pretty busy life." She added.

"Hey! You were a ranger weren't you? Ya I remember you, you were the pink ranger!" Conner interjected from the conversation once more.

Tommy smacked his fore head and Kimberly stood there speechless. What was she supposed to tell the kid and how did he know anyway? Nobody was supposed to ever find out about that secret. And she didn't spill it when she said moonlighting did she?

"_Oh c'mon Kimberly, think, think, what do you do? What are you supposed to tell this kid? Um, duh deny it! That's what you always………."_

But her thoughts were interjected by Tommy's voice.

"It's alright Kimberly." He began noticing the look of panic on her face.

"They're rangers too. These are my students/ protégés, Conner the red ranger, Ethan the blue ranger, Kira the yellow ranger and Trent whose back in the kitchen is the white ranger." He explained.

Kimberly made an 'o' shape with her mouth until it finally registered. "Ohhhhhh you guys are the rangers I'm always seeing on tv, and Wow, this is cool, another whole generation." She said with a smile.

"But wait, isn't there a black one?" she asked counting on her fingers all the one's that Tommy named.

"That would be Dr. Oliver" Ethan said and Kimberly turned to Tommy with another look of shock.

"No way!" she beamed.

Tommy looked at her and chuckled. "Yes way" he said.

"Wow you're a ranger again, how cool! You must be like a legend by now!" she said and Tommy chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Oh this is so cool, I have to call Aisha later, she owes me 50 bucks." She said.

"You guys bet on me?" Tommy asked.

"No! Of course not, what kind of people do you think we are?" she said giving him the shame on you sign with her fingers. "…………………She and Rocky did and she owes me 50 percent of what she collects from Rocky because I sided with her." She quickly added and Tommy made a playful glare while Billy, Zack and Jason laughed.

"Hey don't feel bad Kim, me Trini and Kat bet on it too." Jason said and Tommy's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe you guys bet on me!" he said and they laughed again.

"Sorry Tommy, but we sort of had this feeling you'd be involved in come sort of ranger thing again after that whole forever red mission so we placed bets, not biggie." Jason said.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever, and you guys owe me some of that money." He said playfully and they laughed again.

……….

Watching them talk, laugh and all together was beginning to make her sick. From the time that she heard Dr. Oliver say her name, and go absolutely ga-ga over her she didn't like it. This was the girl that broke his heart, that left him for another man, why was he being so nice to her? She didn't like this, no she didn't like this at all. Dr. Oliver was her father now, she didn't want to share him. Kira knew that she'd have a hard time, warming up to her new arch enemy; Kimberly Ann Hart.

……………….

Review!


	5. You're wrong Dr Oliver

Here on after ch 5

…………………..

At about 1:30, the gang was done with lunch and was still talking about old times. By now the café had a few more customers and it was back to work for Trent.

Ethan and Conner were also in the little reunion conversations, laughing, asking questions and even sharing a couple stories of their own. Kira however was not a happy camper. Still not having eaten one bite, she was not warming up to Kimberly at all.

She didn't like this girl already and she just got here. She knew it was wrong to judge people but, she just couldn't help it. She didn't like her vibe, her attitude and just about her whole aura. Or maybe it was because Dr. Oliver was so into her and she was afraid that he'd start paying more attention to Kim than to herself. She didn't want that to happen. She's already had bad parents once she doesn't need a repeat. She liked the time that she spends with Dr. Oliver at home. Just her, Dr. Oliver and snowball, nobody else. She didn't want anything to change that. Especially not Kim.

"Aww man that was good. My compliments to the chef." Zack said wiping his mouth one final time and tossing the napkin on his plate.

"Likewise." Billy said rubbing his stomach contently.

"Man, you guys still eat the same if not more then I remember. Where do you put it all?" Kim asked.

"You know, that's still a mystery to me." Jason said and they laughed again.

"Hey at least we don't eat as much as Rocky." Tommy said.

"Ya, that boy can pack away food. He's _always_ hungry." Zack said.

"Sounds like someone we know." Ethan said looking at Conner as the group laughed.

Kim glanced at her watch and frowned when it read 1:32. She had to leave but she didn't want to. She was having so much fun being with her old friends, (especially Tommy) and chatting up a storm. She liked reminiscing and all that and most importantly, she loved being with Tommy and looking at how gorgeous he was and hearing him speak in that manly voice of his and all of the above.

"Why so glum, chum?" Zack asked noticing her frown.

"I have to go now guys, I'm supposed to meet my grandmother so she could get to her Dr's appointment." She said.

"The Doctors office is open on Sunday?" Billy asked.

"Well my grandmother is like _really_ old and she has a lot of stuff wrong with her so the office she goes to is open 7 days a week." She said.

"Well since you have to go, it was nice seeing you again." Jason said.

"It was great seeing you too, maybe we could hang out again sometime, how long are you guys staying?" Kim asked.

"Until Saturday." Zack said.

"Cool, well I'll leave you guys with my number and make sure you call me before you leave." She said grabbing a napkin and a pen and scribbling her number on it then handing it to Tommy.

"Will do pinkie." Zack said as they got up to give her a hug goodbye.

"Good cause if you don't I'll drive to Angel Grove and hunt you down." She warned playfully before giving Zack a hug.

He chuckled. "Good luck getting through Angela." He said and she laughed before moving to Billy and giving him his hug.

"Nice seeing you guys again." She said also giving Jason his hug then like she did earlier, pausing at Tommy.

"Well my city neighbor, I shall see you around." She said.

"I'll make sure I look for you." He said and she smiled giving him his hug which was a bit more close and longer than the others.

"Don't forget to call me." She said once they let go.

"Will do." He said.

"Bye, nice meeting you guys." She said to Tommy's protégés.

"Nice meeting you too!" Conner and Ethan said together before Kim finally made her exit.

And as soon as she exited that door Jason, Billy and Zack turned to Tommy and gave him the look he knew he'd get. It was the same look he got when they first concluded at Ernie's Juice bar that Kimberly liked him.

Zack opened his mouth to say something but Tommy quickly stopped him.

"It's not like that Zack." He said.

"Not like what? I wasn't going to say anything" he protested.

"You know exactly what you were going to say, and I'm telling you right now, Kim is just a friend." He said.

"Well now that you seem to mention it………..what are you blind? Kim likes you Tommy!" Zack exclaimed.

"No she doesn't." he said.

"Oh c'mon Tommy look at the signs, you saw the way she had stars in her eyes when she was talking to you or you were talking to her." Jason said.

"She did no have stars in her eyes." Tommy defended.

"And she kept flipping her hair, girls always do that to get a guys attention." Zack said.

"Kimberly always flips her hair; I'd be worried if she didn't."

"And she did give you specifically her telephone number. She could have given it to Jason, Zack or I but she gave it to you to hold on to." Billy said.

"So!"

"Dude, she likes you! There's no denying it, you guys are rekindling lost love." Zack said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You know Dr. O, they're right; I think she likes you too." Ethan said.

"Not you guys too." Tommy said.

"Dude………………." Conner began before Tommy shot him a glare. "I mean er……….Dr. Oliver, she totally digs you. And believe me, I _know_ girls."

"Really? Is that why you can't get a date?" Ethan said and Conner glared while the others laughed.

"Burn!" Zack said, a habit he was fond of ever since high school.

"Ya, ya, don't wet yourselves" Conner said with a roll of his eyes. "And as a matter of fact Ethan, I _can_ get a date and that's why I have a date tonight so there!" he humfed.

"Your mother doesn't count Conner" Trent, who happened to walk by in that precise moment threw in causing more laughter at the table.

"Where did you come from!" the red ranger cried, watching the Hispanic boy in front of him grin. "Don't you have some tables to clean?"

"Alright, alright, enough." Tommy said interrupting the roaring laughter and the possible argument between his two protégés. "We get it Conner you have a date, there's no need to defend yourself"

The team leader simply huffed and crossed his arms over his chest mumbling something about a non-believing team. "Ya well my point is, she still digs you Dr. O"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever, meanwhile I have a feeling that fat fur ball of a cat is tearing up my house so I think it's time we left"

"I think I agree with Tommy" Zack said. "These wooden chairs are starting to seriously kill my butt man" he said while the others shook their heads at Zack's "discreetness"

"Very charming there Zack" Jason said sarcastically and Zack shrugged.

"It's true"

Tommy chuckled. "C'mon guys" he said getting up followed by his three buddies.

Stretching a little Tommy looked down at his only daughter who had her head on the table and was stirring the straw in circles in her melting and untouched drink. He raised an eyebrow when the concern of what was wrong with her washed over him again. Kira really hadn't been acting like herself lately.

"Kira" he said bringing her crashing back into reality and causing her to look up at him. "C'mon we're leaving."

She sighed and stood up as well stretching a bit before joining him at his side, without a word spoken.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"_Oh now you notice I exist" _she thought to herself sarcastically before plastering a fake smile towards him. "Fine" she said beginning to walk out the door and avoid any further "Are you ok" conversations.

Tommy turned to his friends who shrugged and he sighed shaking his head in dismay. "_Teenagers"_ he concluded.

"Your daughter man" Jason said and Tommy nodded.

"Anyway, see you guys later, and don't forget about that homework I assigned" Tommy said to Ethan and Conner.

"Aw man!" Conner whined. "You just wouldn't let us get away!" he added and the black ranger grinned.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend"

……………………………….

Later that night………………………..it was around 11 p.m and while Billy and Zack were beginning to doze off in their respected guest rooms, Tommy was up in the kitchen, putting together a ham sandwich with his greedy cat snowball watching on a nearby counter.

Tommy turned to the cat and watched him glance from the food to Tommy and then lick his furry chops.

"Ya you keep lickn' but you're not getting any of this sandwich." He told the fat animal and the white cat seemed to hiss a little.

"Talking to yourself again?" came the voice of none other then best bro, Jason Lee as he entered the room.

Tommy turned around and greeted his comrade with a small smile and laughed a little to himself. "Oh no I was talking to the cat" he corrected pointing to the furry animal. "It looks like he's about to pounce any minute"

Jason chuckled before standing at Tommy's side and observing him make the small meal in front of him. "Eating again? Man bro you must have some appetite, we just ate about 2 hours ago"

The black ranger chuckled again. "No it's not for me; it's for Kira" he said.

"Oh, where is she by the way? I haven't seen her since we've got home from lunch"

"Locked up in her room; I'm kind of worried, she's acting a little strange"

"Think it could be………………well you know………..girl issues?" Jason fumbled.

"No I don't think so. Kira keeps her moods pretty normal unless something's bothering her; that's why I'm worried"

"Think it could be me Zack and Billy? I mean we don't want to intrude or anything and maybe she's not comfortable with us around."

"I don't know. I mean I hope it's not, you guys aren't intruding and I love your company; especially since we haven't seen each other in a long time. And plus I don't think it's that either" he said. "Her skipping meals kind of doesn't explain possible unwanted company"

"Well I don't know what to tell you man" Jason concluded.

Tommy said. "I don't know what to do"

His best friend chuckled a little. "Oh fearless leader Tommy doesn't know what to do? Shall we alert the president? It must be the sign of the apocalypse" Jason teased and Tommy chuckled.

"A kidding aside Jason, I'm serious. I mean teenagers are just so…………confusing."

"Hey, you were there once too"

"Ya I know but we were the city "do gooders" remember? We were like the perfect little angels that all that parents on the block wanted to own"

Jason laughed. "That we were my friend. I mean I think we were the only ones who excelled greatly in community service."

"But kids today man" Tommy began. "You can hardly tear them away from music videos and game boys"

"I hear ya but hey, from what I've observed, Kira doesn't seem like that kind of girl. I mean you said she came from a rough past right? Maybe something triggered her memory of it and she's a little upset. Maybe she just needs some time to recover."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Ya, I think you could be right" he said. "Wow Jase, since when did you become all talk show psychologist like?"

Jason laughed. "Somewhere between reading Trini's pregnancy books and listening to her "analyze my aura" he said and Tommy laughed finally finishing up the sandwich.

"You're something else you know that?"

"The one and only"

He laughed again. "Well I'm going to take this up to Kira and then I'm heading to bed."

"Alright, goodnight oh fearless one"

"Goodnight Jase, and if you need anything, you know where my room is"

"Of course, of course; goodnight"

"Night"

………………………………

Tommy knocked on Kira's room door, pressing his ear against the white wood to hear if any sounds were emitting from inside but pure silence met his ears.

"Kira?" he asked and her reply of "come in" was heard so he gently turned the knob, entering the dorm of his daughter.

When he entered he was met with his adopted daughter sitting at her desk with a bunch of books sprawled all over and her highlighting different sections in the books. Tommy guessed she must have been studying but he came in anyways, straddled the chair next to her and set the sandwich down where there was open space.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? It's a school day tomorrow you know"

"Ya I know but I was getting some studying done and I was kind of stuck on a problem."

"You know I am a teacher and if you need help all you have to do is ask"

"Dr. Oliver with all do respect, Spanish isn't exactly one of your strong points" she said and he laughed.

"Ya you're right" he admitted before picking up the sandwich and setting it in front of her. "I made you a sandwich; it's your favorite, ham and turkey"

"I'm not too hungry"

"That was your same excuse for lunch and dinner I don't think it's going to wash very well now Kira"

"Seriously Dr. O, I'm not very hungry"

"You haven't eaten all day"

"I haven't been hungry all day"

"Not to mention you're shutting me out"

"I am not"

"Are too; not only have you not eaten but you have hardly said a word to me all day"

"Because you're busy with your friends"

"So is that it? You don't like them around?"

Kira sighed. "No Dr. Oliver they're fine; I don't mind their company"

"So what's bugging you?"

"Nothing"

"So why aren't you eating"

She sighed again only with a little more force. "Anyone ever told you that you happen to nag; _a lot_"

"They call me the King"

Kira shook her head before turning back to her book.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"There is nothing bothering me Dr. Oliver"

"If there wasn't then you'd be eating"

She let out a frustrated moan before picking up a half of the sandwich in front of her, taking a bite and then slamming the rest of it down on the plate. "There I ate!"

"Now you're getting cranky"

"And, you're still nagging!"

It was Tommy's turn to sigh now and he got up from his chair shaking his head in dismay. He really was getting a headache from this and he didn't want to upset her more then she already was.

"Alright, alright I can see I'm bothering you; I'll back off"

Kira mouthed a thank you as she kept her eyes on her book and heard his retreating footsteps.

"Oh by the way Kira" he said grabbing her attention. "I just want to let you know that whatever is bothering you, it's going to be ok. And whenever you're ready, I'm here to talk ok?"

She only nodded and he smiled a goodnight before exiting the room.

Kira sat there and thought about what he said to her about everything being ok and then a brief image of Kimberly shot through her mind. "You're wrong about this one Dr. O"

……………………………….

Finally I updated! Review!


End file.
